Can't Bayou Love
Synopsis Jambalaya Jake and his Alligator Gumbo, both from the Bayou, have moved to the city after hearing it was "easy pickings". By using Launchpad as bait, they try and catch Darkwing. But Darkwing shows them first hand that in the city it is not so "easy pickings" Full Recap The episode begins with a charity for the bayou. Jambalaya Jake and Gumbo bust in and steal the donated money. Darkwing comes in and stops him. Jake and Gumbo get away, but Darkwing is able to get the money back. Jake and Gumbo go to their hideout in the sewer and Jake threatens to get rid of Darkwing. Darkwing is watching the city for any trouble when Launchpad brings him some brownies he had made. Darkwing tries one and then gets extremely hot. He drinks all the water in the water fountain. Jake and Gumbo are breaking into the vault of a bank. Darkwing shows up again and Gumbo grabs Jake and they run out. Launchpad tries to stop them from getting away and is run over. Launchpad is able to grab the money they were trying to get away with. Gumbo turns off the lights to cover their escape and Darkwing lights his lighter in order to see and sets off the fire sprinklers flooding them out of the bank. Back at the hideout, Jake decides to set a trap for Darkwing and Launchpad. They break into a jewelry store and set off the alarm. Darkwing and Launchpad show up in a short while. Jake decides to capture Launchpad and use him as bait to to lure Darkwing into a trap. Jake uses his sense of smell to track Launchpad. Launchpad makes some more of his brownies and is about to head off to bed when Jake and Gumbo bust in and capture him. Turns out that Gumbo loves Launchpad's brownies. Darkwing hears the commotion and comes in to find Launchpad gone. He figures out that Jake took him and goes after them. Darkwing follows them to an alley and thinks he has them trapped. He doesn't see them in the alley and figures they doubled back on him. It turns out that Gumbo had climbed up the wall to get out of sight. Jake and Gumbo take Launchpad to a reptile zoo and tie him up to a tree. Jake ties some of Granny's Tonic (A very explosive concoction) to Launchpad and strings a wire to a plunger. He tells Gumbo to jump on the plunger if Launchpad tries to get away. Jake leaves to ambush Darkwing. Darkwing is driving along when he is hit with a sewer cover. Jake throws several more and Darkwing is able to dodge them, but the wall behind him collapses and buries Darkwing. Jake tells Darkwing to follow the clues he left behind to find Launchpad and while Darkwing is doing that, Jake is going to hunt Darkwing. Darkwing gets out of the rubble and starts to follow the clues. Launchpad starts to wiggle out of his ropes when Gumbo starts growling at him. Launchpad gives him a brownie and learns that Gumbo loves them. Meanwhile, Darkwing is following a trail of Launchpad's clothes when he comes to a construction site and is ambushed by Jake. Darkwing takes off after Jake and falls into a quicksand trap. Darkwing uses a rocket attachment in his gas gun to get out and falls through the building on the construction site. Jake then uses a bommerange with a rope attached and wraps the rope around Darkwing. Then he builds a wooden box around Darkwing and then starts to pour in cement. Darkwing is able to blow away the cement with a grenade and says "Singed, but triumphant." before passing out. Jake gets back to Gumbo and Launchpad and stops Gumbo from attacking Launchpad because he wants to blow Launchpad up. Darkwing shows up to stop Jake and they start to fight. Jake and Gumbo are able to sneak off and Darkwing accidentally sets off the explosives. Darkwing and Launchpad take off after Jake and Gumbo. Darkwing knows that Jake has gone to the sewer to get away. Launchpad accidentally steps on Gumbo's tail and Gumbo starts to chase him. Darkwing tries to come to his rescue, but is stopped by Jake, who wants to fight some more. Darkwing is able to get the upper hand and puts one of Launchpad's brownies down Jake's overalls and calls for Gumbo. Gumbo takes off after Jake to get the brownie. Jake and Gumbo fall down the sewer drain and are washed out of the city. Jake vows revenge. Quotes : "I am the terror that flaps in the night! I am the scourge that... pecks at your... uh, your nightmares and... Launchpad, what are you doing!?" : "Hehheh, it's a birdie. Wanna see my doggy? Arf! Arf! Hehhehheh!" : "Launchpad!" : "Sorry, DW." : "Ahem. I am the terror-" : "Oh! That horrible man is getting away with the donations!" : "I know that! I know that! I am the terr-oh, never mind!" :— Darkwing gets interrupted by Launchpad and Howell. : "All right! I'm stuck in two tons of cement. No problem, if I could just reach my crymo-thermic hand-grenade... The dauntless Darkwing Duck emerges once again, unscathed, from his concrete straitjacket. Singed but triumphant!" :— Darkwing Duck, for the second time. : "I am the terror that flaps in the sewers!" :— Darkwing adapts to the situation. Notes Continuity * Gosalyn and Honker are said to be away to summer camp. * Jambalaya Jake refers to his grandmother numerous times. Granny Whammy makes her personal debut in "Double Darkwings". * The "Singed but triumphant!" running gag previously appeared in "Dirty Money" and reappears in "Stressed to Kill". Milestones * This episode marks the first appearance of Jambalaya Jake, Gumbo, and the St. Canard Zoo. Gallery Get Ready Darkwing.png Go Darkwing.png Here Comes Darkwing Duck 2.png Darkwing Swinging Down On A Vine.png A Steel Trap On Darkwing’s Foot.png|Darkwing: "No.I feel it in my foot.Get Me Out Of This!" Category:Season 1 Category:Episodes Category:Episodes available on DVD